The Pot Calls The Kettle Black
by Gimme-Chan
Summary: Knock Out doesn't take it well when Breakdown fantasizes about someone else during interfacing.  Sure it's ok for HIM to do it, but not Breakdown!  Mech on Mech, mentions of Mech on Femme.  Kinda fluffy.


I've given fair warning...these two will NOT leave me alone! Oh well, I enjoy writing them. :)

**SPOILER WARNING** for Episode 22..err...kinda. It's more a spoiler for a single line Breakdown says in Episode 22, nothing about what the episode is about is revealed in here.

**Warnings**: Mech on mech references...and mech on femme references.

* * *

><p>The Pot Calls The Kettle Black<p>

* * *

><p>Walking into the med bay, Knock Out remained silent. No greeting, he headed straight for the console. He only slowed slightly to shoot his assistant a nasty glare, which Breakdown ignored, before seating himself loudly in the chair in front of the computer. He stared at the screen, agitated all over again. He hadn't said a word...not one word. If Breakdown thought -<p>

He jumped as data files were slammed down next to him, catching in his peripheral that large blue frame as his partner walking silently by. Hands curled into fists on the console as he fought for control. He refused..._refused_ to turn around and yell at Breakdown. No matter how much he wanted to. He hated data files being slammed down. Hated it! Breakdown knew that.

As silence once again filled the med bay, Knock Out drew in a calming breath. He needed to remain calm...

More data files slammed against the counter on the other side of the room, making his optic twitch . His mouth opened, a snarl of words right there…. No. No. He was not going to let Breakdown needle him like this. This was all Breakdown's fault. HE started it. HE should be the one to speak first….though at this point he wasn't exactly sure who wasn't speaking to who. Didn't matter. All he knew was the first thing out of Breakdown had better be one damn good spark felt apology. Then Knock Out could forgive him and they could move forward. That's all Breakdown had to do, apologize.

But noooooo, Breakdown was being stubborn. More stubborn than Knock Out had ever known him to be. Usually when they fought, Breakdown would give in after a few hours and apologize...even though far more often than not, it wasn't entirely his fault. And that's why Knock Out always make sure the make up frag was especially good, that was his way of saying he was sorry. Breakdown knew that. But this was beyond their usual fight. They hadn't spoken since the fight the other night.

Determined to ignore anymore of Breakdown's deliberate irritation, Knock Out turned his attention to focus on work. If Breakdown felt like ending this and apologizing, he could turn around and do so, until then…

He brought up his recent project and shifted through the data files to find the sample analyses. It wasn't in the stack. Which meant it was probably in one of the stacks Breakdown was slamming around across the room. He slid his chair back and almost got up when he stopped.

No.

No, he wasn't going to go hunting around for the data file, that's what he had an assistant for. He stared at the computer monitor in front of him, a smirk crossed his face. He quickly opened the messaging program, after all, this wasn't "technically" talking. He'd just message Breakdown his order and Breakdown would have to do as he was told, there was nothing he could do about it. Except sit and sulk in his own silence. Oh yes, this was going to get under his plating real good.

_Breakdown,_  
><em>Get me the data file with the updated sample analyses.<em>

He heard Breakdown stop as he got the message, a pause, then smiled has foot steps sounded to the other counter, the sound of data files shifting as his assistant did as he directed. Knock Out grinned smugly. He loved having the upper hand. He should have thought of this earlier. This was only going to make things real easy for him-

The data file he's asked for suddenly came flying from across the room, hitting the stack of data files next to him with enough force to send them scattering all over the console.

That's it.

Knock Out jerked to his feet, shoving the chair away from him as he faced his partner, "Enough! Just apologize for everything already so we -"

"Apologize?" Breakdown turned to face him, optic flaring, "I have nothing to apologize for!"

"Oh, no?" Knock Out stepped forward, hands slapping down hard against a med berth as he leaned over it toward Breakdown, "If memory serves me right, it wasn't _me_ who forgot who they were fragging the other night!"

Breakdown stepped forward as well, hands coming down on the other side of the med berth, his stance mirroring Knock Out's, "I didn't forget."

The medic growled, "Oh, really? Well, last time I checked my name wasn't Airachnid!"

"And mine isn't Optimus Prime but that hasn't stopped you, now has it?"

Knock Out sputtered, "That's….that's….that's totally different!"

Breakdown leaned in more, "Why? Because it's ok for you?"

Yes, actually, that's exactly why it was different but he couldn't say that. That'd almost be like admitting he was wrong to get mad in the first place. "No! It's different because when I fantasize it's not about some freak."

"Well, at least when I fantasize it's about a Decepticon and not the leader of the Autobots."

Snarling, Knock Out gripped the edge of the berth, "I wonder how little miss freak would take it if she found out she was the object of your little frag fantasies."

Breakdown sneered as he lean in further, forehead almost touching Knock Out's, "Probably as well as Megatron would take it if he found out Optimus was the object of yours!"

"You wouldn't -"

"Not to mention if he knew about all the pictures of Optimus you keep to get off on."

"…Well...I.."

"And the ones you doctored up to make it look like Optimus is -"

Knock Out gasped, "You swore you'd never bring that up outside our quarters!"

They glared at each other.

Knock Out finally drew back, arms crossed over his chest plate, "Well, at least I tell you when I'm going to do it...I don't just start calling you some name in the middle of interfacing so you can be taken completely by surprise."

Breakdown drew back as well. He could hear, though Knock Out covered it well in anger, the hurt behind the words. And on this...Knock Out actually had some right to be angry. He frowned looking down at the medic, "I'm sorry."

Knock Out opened his mouth to no doubt offer up some retort about how he should be sorry but Breakdown cut him off, "For that and that alone. I'm not apologizing for anything else. If you can fantasize I'm someone else in the berth, I can fantasize your someone else in the berth."

Knock Out's optics narrowed, glaring, disgruntle, looking like he intended to argue the point when he leaned a hip against the berth and looking away snapped, "Fine."

Breakdown straightened, genuinely surprised Knock Out actually agreed. He'd expected more of a fight. The medic stayed like that for a few moments before flicking his gaze back to Breakdown, "You have to ask though. You can't just go off somewhere, fantasizing I'm someone else and not ask."

"Alright." Breakdown leaned against the med berth as well, "And you have to ask me, too."

Knock Out frowned, "I ask you." But Breakdown shook his head, "No, you tell, you instruct. I want you to ask from now on. I'm not always in the mood to play the part."

The medic looked at him a long moment before glancing away again, "Fine."

They lapsed into silence, both leaning against opposite sides of the med berth. Knock Out finally gave a huff as he glared daggers at the wall, "So, what's so great about her anyway?" He huffed again, adding lowly, "Might as well know what I'm being replaced with."

Breakdown sighed, "It's not like that. You're not being replaced."

"Then what is it?" Knock Out looked at his partner, pinning the larger mech with a skeptical stare.

"I don't know." Broad shoulders shrugged, the single yellow optic dropped to focus on the med berth, unsure how to explain, "She's just intriguing...you know, different...pretty."

Knock Out tensed, his crossed arms tightening across his chest, his posture turning defensive as he seemed to curl in on himself, protectively. His gaze found the floor, "You find her more attractive than me?"

A bark of laughter brought his optics up to look at Breakdown, who grinned at him, "Oh, slag no!"

Knock Out uncurled from his defensive stance, looking at the larger mech, optics searching that familiar face for any trace of something other than honesty. Breakdown leaned in toward him, "Never that."

A small smile found it's way to the medic's mouth. He leaned against the med berth a moment longer before turning and sliding up to sit on it, looking at Breakdown over his shoulder, "You talk to her?"

"No, not really. Not any more than we already have. And that's all work related." Another shrug of broad shoulders, "Don't know what to say." Breakdown stood a moment before turning and sliding up to sit on the berth as well. His back gently meeting Knock Out's. "Don't have the smooth lines like you do."

The medic tilted his head, "Lines?"

"Yeah." Breakdown turned his head to the side, one bright yellow optic, full of mirth, catching red ones, "Sweet rims."

Knock Out's smile broadened, a light chuckle rumbled through his frame as he leaned back against Breakdown, "That WAS a great line, wasn't it. Practically had Optimus eating out of my hand."

A smirk and a slight shake of the silver and blue helm, "You did not. Your such a liar."

"You weren't there."

"I was in the parking lot."

"You were too far away to hear properly."

"I was close enough to hear the unimpressed silence that followed your great line."

"That wasn't unimpressed silence, that was speechless awe."

Breakdown laughed as Knock Out leaned his helm back, shifting so it lay comfortably against a broad shoulder. Their warmth mingled and he smiled to himself when he felt Breakdown relax. Tension easing out of both of them, replaced with that comfortable familiarity neither liked to stray from.

He slid a hand up Breakdown's arm, circling around a shoulder, snuggling closer, "Let's go back to our quarters and -"

The med bay doors suddenly cycled open, cutting him off as they both looked in the same direction.

And there she stood, just outside the med bay doors.

Airachnid.

"Sorry to break up your little cuddle session boys. Muscles, are you free?

Muscles? She calls him...Muscles?

Knock Out opened his mouth to say "He's not." but Breakdown beat him to it.

"Yes, I am!"

Breakdown practically bounced off the med berth, leaving so fast Knock Out had to catch himself so he didn't land flat on his back. He watched, irritated already at the interruption, as Breakdown smiled at her.

He could've thrown something.

"You require my...services?"

Knock Out sneered at Breakdown's little double entendre, he almost gagged at the imagery.

Airachnid didn't seem overly impressed either. "You could say that." She pointed down the hall, "I need those moved to my quarters. Think you can handle that, big guy?"

Breakdown grinned down at her, "Of course." Then he walked...no, no scratch that, that was definitely more of a strut than a walk, a swagger almost. Knock Out slid off the med berth and stood, frowning, as he watched till Breakdown was out of sight. He couldn't believe Breakdown was posturing for...her. UGH!

He glared as he walked toward the med bay door, his movement catching her optics. She looked him up and down, seemingly just as unimpressed with him as Breakdown. She crossed her arms as she glared back at him, all kinds of attitude in her posture, freaky extra legs dangling behind her.

She sneered, "What are you looking at?"

Knock Out gave her a charming smile, "What am I looking at?" He stopped a step from the door's threshold, hand reaching out to find the manual close button as their gazes locked, heated, "Nothing." He let his gaze roam over her, up and down, mimicking her quick one over of him, before meeting her optic's once more, "Nothing that's worth my time, anyway."

He pushed the button. The door snapping shut on the angry hiss of intakes and indignant flare in her optics.

Smirking, satisfied, Knock Out turned back to his med bay.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Don't worry, Knock Out will get over it. He always does. In my head these two have a very strange relationship...they do lots of weird kinky things. Role playing being one of them. Knock Out's just not use to Breakdown having an interest in anyone but him.  
>Reading and reviewing is always loved and appreciated! Thanks for reading! :)<p> 


End file.
